The Island of Lost Treasure
is the 1st episode in Season 5 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Blaze and Darington arrive at the Island of Lost Treasure where a mysterious treasure awaits, they must get past dangerous obstacles if they want to find the chest and learn what it is. Back in Axle City, Crusher joins Pickle's various hunts which turn out to not be what he thought they were. Synopsis Swoops begins by taking Blaze, AJ and Darington for a flight through the air. Onboard, the three explain to the viewers that he is flying them to a place in the middle of the ocean - the Island of Lost Treasure. After getting dropped off, Darington vows to find the long lost treasure which is hiding someplace on the island, but wherever he searches, all he finds are regular mundane island stuff, and he's devastated. After crashing into a bush from climbing a tree however, Darington suddenly gets something stuck on his head. AJ discovers it's a map to the lost treasure. Darington is excited, but the route there is not very easy, as to find it, they have to pass various traps along the way. Darington becomes nervous over how hard the hunt is going to be, but Blaze encourages him and promises he and AJ will help him. The gang sets off on their hunt as a song is heard. Back in Axle City, Pickle is following instructions on a map when he bumps into Crusher. Crusher is interested when Pickle says the map leads to something really good, and decides to join him. They follow the map, doing various silly things as mentioned, and they stop before a tree trunk. But when Crusher mentions there's treasure, Pickle reveals the map they followed isn't a treasure map, it's a hugging skunk map. Right on cue, a skunk comes out of the tree and hugs Crusher, much to his disgust. On the island, Darington hears someone giggling; Blaze and AJ say they aren't, so the laughter turns out to be coming from what's before them - a Giggling Guard, which is the first place on the map. Whenever Darington tries to get past however, the guard blocks him, and he is unsuccessful at trying to push him away as well. AJ comes up with the solution - they need more strength to knock away the guard, if they get enough momentum. As part of his plan, Darington finds objects to throw in Blaze's trunk, making him heavier, and with help from the audience, he knocks all the guards away. They try out their momentum as the STEM song is heard. Meanwhile, Pickle is following another map when he bumps into Crusher and asks him to follow it with him, but Crusher doesn't want to do it again. However, he changes his mind when he learns it's a new map and leads to something great. The two follow it, again doing weird things with each task, until they reach the rock where their gift awaits. When Crusher mentions it to be treasure though, Pickle reveals the map wasn't a treasure map, but a hopping hamburger map, as evidenced when hamburgers appear out of nowhere and bounce on his head. Blaze and Darington eventually enter a cave, where they find the floor to be really slippery and they slide uncontrollably across it. Turns out, they are at the Super Slippery Cave as shown on the map. Unfortunately, they are halted by various snapping plants growing out of the ground, so they have to be careful as they slide across. They find the right places to go with help from the viewers, and with that, they successfully make it out. Pickle has yet another map, but Crusher refuses to follow any more maps again, after what happened before. Pickle entices him by mentioning all the stuff he finds will be kept by himself, and he is convinced, only this time he will hold the map as they follow it. After doing more weird things, they reach the destination, but like the past two times, the map wasn't a treasure map, it was a tickling squirrel map. As expected, squirrels appear and tickle Crusher with their feathers, and he laughs which impresses Pickle. Blaze and Darington reach a snowy landscape, which is very cold, and it turns out they are at the next stop: Ice Blaster Bay. Turns out, there are giant ice chunks blasting out of holes, and one of them breaks the dock Darington is standing on, sending him floating down the river as various ice walls block his way. Blaze turns himself into an icebreaker ship so he has enough momentum to bash through the ice, and he increases it with help from the viewers to get past them when needed. He rescues Darington just in time and they make it back to land. Soon the lost treasure is in sight, and all that's left is to cross a bridge. As they cross it however, it begins to shake and collapse. AJ realizes this is the Uncrossable Bridge, which is the last place on the map, and they have to get across before it breaks apart completely. To do so, Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to allow he and Darington to go fast enough to reach the other side just in time. Finally making it to the treasure chest, they open it to reveal the lost treasure, which is a group of tires made of gold with wings and can fly - flying tires. The tires magically change Blaze and Darington's so they have said tires as well, so they can fly, too. The episode ends with a reprise of the Lost Treasure song as they fly together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats